Hermione Granger
: Harry Potter: "But why's she got to go to the library?" : Ronald Weasley: "Because that's what Hermione does. When in doubt, go to the library." : — Hermione's book dependency ' Hermione Jean Granger' was a Muggle-born witch born to Mr and Mrs Granger, both dentists. Hermione was raised as a Muggle girl until, at age eleven, when she learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on 1 September, 1991, where she was subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House, despite being considered for Ravenclaw. She possessed a brilliant academic mind, and proved to be a gifted student in almost every subject that she studied. She was very studious and bookish. Hermione first met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley aboard the Hogwarts Express. Both boys found Hermione unfriendly and somewhat of an insufferable know-it-all. Later, her eagerness to please her professors and her constant correct answers reinforced their initial impression. However, in spite of the cool relationship between the three, Hermione stepped in to take the blame from Ron and Harry after they had saved her from a troll on Hallowe'en. Harry and Ron were surprised, but grateful and the three quickly became friends. The third year, Hermione was granted permission to use, and was sent, a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic to facilitate her volition to study far more subjects than was possible without time travel. Later in the year, she and Harry would use the Time-Turner to rescue Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kiss as well as Buckbeak the hippogrifffrom execution. During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W. She also helped Harry prepare for the Triwizard Tournament. In her fifth year, she was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army. Later in her fifth year, she fought alongside Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom , Malia Travers in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In her sixth year, she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and , at the beginning of what would have been her seventh year, she helped Harry to destroy the horcruxes and defeat Lord Voldemort. Biography Early Life Hermione was born to Mr and Mrs Granger on 19 September, 1997. She was their only child and, although they were "a bit bemused" by the oddities displayed by their daughter, they were known to be proud of her. Upon turning eleven, Hermione was surprised to learn that she was a witch and was invited to attend Hogwarts. She eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2008, learning all the set spellbooks by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. In addition to the texts set by the school, Hermione brought with her several other books for reference and to further her understanding of the wizarding world. Hogwarts Years First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Sixth Year Sevent Year After defeat of Voldemort, Hogwarts and therefore magic world was restored in the peace. Students continued to take their classes as before and Hermione continued her education.During the 8th school year Hermione had a set up date with Richard Meyers by Malia and Ginny. Richard told Hermione that he liked her and the pair started dating soon after. Their first date was on Astronomy Tower while Ginny and Malia were watching, soon after Ron saw that too which was the main purpose of the date. Ron didn't like Richard and did very little to hide it. Ron told her that he doesn't think Richard's intentions are pure and real and that she needs to be careful. Hermione took it personal and thought that Ron said it because he thinks no one would really like Hermione. Next day Hermione constanly asked Ginny if Ron came back home after his date with Vivian. Hermione and Ron were constanly fighting and those increased after she kissed Richard. Ron, being there under cloak got angry with her,he said that Richard uses her and they stopped talking until Ron apologized. During one of these days Ron cupped Hermione's face in his hands, apologizing again and Richard saw it - later that night Hermione ran away mid-kiss with Richard as she couldn't stop imagening Ron instead of him. She felt embarrased after that but two made up after Richard's participation in Hermione's birthday party. On that day Ron gifted Hermione with a box and necklace, asking her not to take it off. Hermione wore it immediately and hugged Ron,longer than she should've. On weekend Hermione stayed with Ron, two slept side by side in Ron's bed. She attended museum with Richard and Weasleys, but Ron didn't show up that night and Hermione invited Richard to stay in.The next day they stayed together in Hermione's guest bedroom at Weasley's and read poems together even writing one themselves, later in the morning Harry told Malia that Ron threw away the clothes that Richard wore that night. Richard visited Malia's home to give Hermione the necklace he bought for her and asked to take off the one Ron gave her as he was her friend and he'd understand. Hermione did as he told and found the box Ron gave her was shattered and the inside was empty. She asked Ron about that but he refused to answer and continued to sleep. After getting enough courage Hermione and Ron went to pay her family a visit and restore their memory but she failed at that. She was either feeling down or unfocused as she said she was sure that the spell would've work. Ron asked her to shave his face to amuse her they played in shower and then fell asleep together. That night Ron asked her to take off the necklace the Richard gave just for a night and she did so. While Tom Riddle stayed at their house Hermione talked to him about her feelings and he stated that everything is simple she just refuses to see that. They talked friendly but Hermione still agreed with Harry when he told her that he wants Riddle dead. She promised to help him and made a potion to spill into his drink to strip him off his magical abilities. Hermione found out that Richard hit Ron as he latter told him about necklace matter. Hermione got mad at Ron and told Richard there is nothing to worry about and that Ron is nothing more than a brother to her. She asked both of them to leave and Ron did but Richard stayed with her and told her that he loves her. They made up and kissed but after few hourse Hermione went out to look for Ron and told him that she wished it was him instead of Richard. Regretting it immediately she fixed it by saying that she wished he was the one apologizing instead of Richard and then left. On the next day she invited Ron out for a walk and told Richard that it will be short and friendly time. It soon grew to be something more than that as they got closer and Ron even hugged her and they watched lake together, talking.It didn't turn into something else but Hermione's feelings for him grew to the point where she admitted to her friends that she is in love with him. Again it changed nothing and Hermione continued dating Richard as she noted that she'd break up with him if Ron kissed her on that night. Hermione paid Riddle a visit and asked him for a favor about her parents. She later told Malia that it was her and Harry who poisoned Tom Riddle. That night Hermione stayed in with Ron and spent a whole night awake, walking around the house and having fun with Ron. After Bellatrix and Ron got into fight because of her calling Hermione 'his mudblood girlfriend' Black used Legilemency on Hermione to remind her back to the day when she was tortured. Ron broke her wand in half knowing it. In Gryffindor Common Room Hermione got jealous after seeing Ron and Vivian kissing and she kissed Richard. Ron got upset and asked Hermione to talk and told her that she was breaking his heart, asked her to be happy with Richard. In the shock of reliving that day again Hermione carved word 'mud-blood' on her hand. She put band aid on it to hide it from her friends but Malia got suspicious and told Ron about that who later confronted her on that and they sort of made up. Hermione went to Charity Ball with Richard and got upset when she heard that Ron won't attend. He showed up and watched her dance. Feeling overwhelmed Hermione walked out of hall and talked to Harry about her feelings for Ron. Ron followed her and asked her to dance and two danced for more than few songs. Richard found them and kissed Hermione immediately to prove a point to Ron. Hermione followed Ron to Common Room and kissed him near his lip to which he replied that she shouldn't have done that. Hermione felt heart broken and went to Richard, telling him that she will never talk to Ron again. After Richard left for a day Hermione went to lake party alone. Soon she and Ron talked because of mutual attempts of avoiding Lavender and Cormac. They walked out of water together and climbed on the rock, watching over the lake - two got close but were interrupted by teacher. They went back to Common Room and cooked together, later staying together again. Ginny asked Hermione numerous times to speak to Richard and noted that what she is doing is wrong and Hermione told Richard about what happened at lake party. Getting mad Richard hit Ronald for few times, seriously bruising him. Hermione stopped the fight and left with Richard knowing that she was the reason for the fight. Hermione and Harry argued with Malia, telling her that Tom Riddle was simply annoyed with her and that she should move on. The arguement got larger than it's supposed to be and Hermione fought with Ron too later apologizing to both. After History of Magic class Richard asked Hermione for a break in their relationships to see if they really should try that hard to be together. Hermione went to Prefect bathroom to check Ron's injuries and two ended up taking bath together. Ron suggested that they should look if she will be able to bring Mr. and Mrs. Granger's memories back and they asked Dumbledore for a permission to leave Hogwarts. He let them leave and suggested not to come back till morning so Flinch won't notice. She succeseeded for a moment but then Mrs. Granger's memories left her again. She and Ron stayed at Malia's that night. Hermione got angry when Tamsin told her that she is muggle who secretly got into Hogwarts but she knows that no muggle can even see Hogwarts and believes that Tamsin has some sort of magic that she herself doesn't know about. Hermione suggested for more than a few times that Tamsin should leave school and not endanger all of them but she tries to be fine with the way Tamsin is among her friends. She went to watch quidditch training with Ron and got on a broomstick to give him some courage. They walked around garden together and shared some moments under the rain before getting in. Hermione went to Common Room where Ron was napping in the night and slept next to him. Two started fighting and bickering from the very beginning of the day. After the game she congratulated him and left to her room noting that it was too loud for her. Personality and Traits Magical Abilities Posessions Relationships Category:Wizard Category:Gryffindor Category:Muggle-Born Category:Hogwarts Student